


Worth the Weight in Gold

by RollingTomorrow



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingTomorrow/pseuds/RollingTomorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time was moving along and they were becoming closer, but it was happening so naturally that it felt as though things were finally how they were meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Weight in Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RydiaAsuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RydiaAsuka/gifts).



Asbel stood outside of the throne took door and waited patiently go be summoned in, despite the late hour. Even if it was only Duke Dallen occupying His Majesty's time, the old lord would have more than just a few complaints if Asbel barged in unannounced. Richard wasn't nearly as concerned about such formalities when it was just the two of them, but Dallen had taken up the tendency to throw the golden candlesticks when angered in his old age.

Asbel stifled a yawn as he leaned his head against the wall. He looked over at the grand, old clock perched high on the wall and squinted at it go ensure that he was reading it correctly. Deciding that it was more than late enough for Dallen to be off cleaning his dentures, he wandered up the stairs. The hallway leading up to the throne room door always seemed exceptionally dark, despite the candles that lined the walls. He knocked on the door gently at first and waited several seconds for a response. He knocked harder, but when still no acknowledge came, he opened the door to venture inside. The door creaked as he opened it, but the sound was soft enough that it did not wake the king.

Windor's king still sat upon his throne, though his eyes were closed and he was somewhat slumped back against the back of the upholstery. His chest rose and fell in the calm consistency of sleep without nightmares. Asbel smiled slightly as he closed the door behind him and walked up to the throne. The king had a stack of papers on his lap, a few of which had fallen to the floor, as well as a quill loosely hanging in his hand.

The knight approached and picked the fallen scrolls off of the floor. He tucked the scrolls under his arm and rested his other hand on the arm of the throne. He leaned in closer and gently kissed the king's forehead to wake him up. He looked up with a surprised expression.

"Asbel?" the king inquired as he blinked quickly and glanced around the room. "Is the next audience here already? I didn't keep them waiting, did I?"

"No, there aren't any more audiences today," the honorary knight replied as he knelt down to pick up the papers that had fallen to the floor. "It's late; it's already past dinner hour."

Richard knelt down to help right away. "Let me get those."

"It's no trouble, I don't I think it's very proper for a king be on his knees gathering up papers in his own throne room," Asbel replied lightly.

"It's a sad day when any monarch thinks that he is too important to clean up after himself."

"I figured that you would say something like that," the knight remarked with a smile. "We better go before Duke Dallen gets the candlesticks out."

"Ah, I would hope that he has gotten over that desire to throw them," Richard sighed. "He nearly lit the curtains on fire last time."

Once everything was properly sorted, the twosome went to the royal office to drop the paperwork off and then proceeded to the dining hall. Duke Dallen waited for them there and complained about the inconsistencies in their schedule, but Asbel barely listened. The old man waved a candle stick for emphasis as he tried to argue. Their routine when they were together may have been preoccupied by work more often than either of them would have preferred, but they made do with what time they shared.

After all, at the end of the day, they were still together. Any day spent in such a fashion had more value than gold.

**Author's Note:**

> This tiny one shot was written using my phone voice recognition tool. Ironically, it was able to recognize voice recognition tool without a problem but the word made was absolutely impossible for it to decode. Good job, Android.
> 
> Anyway here are some of the fails happened while trying to narrate this.
> 
> Me: if for
> 
> Phone: saud porn
> 
> Me: He knocked on the door gently at first.
> 
> Phone: He know I'm heavy to do gentle incest.
> 
> Me: The sound was soft enough that the king did not stir.
> 
> Phone: The sound was soft enough that we came did not stand.
> 
> Me: He leaned in closer and gently kissed the king's forehead to wake him up.  
> Phone: he's in clothes and gently kiss the king for a head to wake him.
> 
> I suspect that my phone, ironically named Richard, is pointing out I set up a lot of situations that would be perfect for smut and don't take advantage of them.
> 
> That aside, this was written for the writing prompt golden. Thank you for suggesting it, RydiaAsuka! :


End file.
